


Ex Altiora

by pieandsouffle



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Paranormal, ex altiora, jurgen leitner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandsouffle/pseuds/pieandsouffle
Summary: Notes regarding various translations ofEx Altiora, originally by unknown author. Important: while NLoAA has been reliably informed by Archivist Robinson of the Magnus Institute, London, of the destruction of the original volumeEx Altiora, it is unknown how many translations exist and are in circulation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Von Irgendwo Höher

**Author's Note:**

> Any translations too complex to put through Google translate provided at end of chapter.

** VON IRGENDWO HÖHER **

_ EX ALTIORA _

_Übersetz aus dem Lateinischen von Wilhelm Brasse_

MDCLXXXVIII

EIGENTUM VON MUSILLIARCHIV, MERSEBURGERINSTITUT

** NICHT ENTFERNEN **


	2. Le Haut Lieu

** LE HAUT LIEU **

_ ou, EX ALTIORA _

_Traduction Française par Philippote Fischel_

MDCCLXIV

CE LIVRE EST LE PROPIATERE DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE DE DYĒUS PHTER

** NE DEPLACEZ PAS SANS LE PERMISSION DU ARCHIVIST **

* * *

Une message du traducteur:

_Je ne peux pas l'explique. Ce livre troublant est impossible; à chaque mot que j'ai écrit avec le plus grand soin, j'ai découvert que les mots originaux - les mots allemands qui je traduisais - disparaissaient. Le livre est, je pense, originalement en latin, mais je me demande ... où est l'original ... Existe-t-il encore? Est-ce l'original? Peut-être la version latine n'était qu'une copie qui était effacé quand le traducteur allemand Monsieur Brasse a soigneusement écrit sa traduction, ou peut-être il l'a détruit ... car il n'a pas commenté ni emplacement du livre ni disparition du texte original pendant qu'il le traduisait. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Mais je sais ce que je veux faire: je ne veux plus jamais relire_ Ex Altiora.

 _Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser aux hauteurs ... ou plus précisément, quelque chose qui vient des hauteurs. Je suppose qu'il semble raisonnable: après tout, la traduction de_ Ex Altiora _est littéralement_ De plus haute _, ou je suppose_ D'un endroit de plus hauteur. _Mais ça ne pas de sens. Qu'est-ce qui est plus haute? Est-ce que ma traduction est faux? Mais non ... c'est impossible. Le livre lui-même est son propre traducteur. Je suis simplement ... Je ne suis que le réceptacle de traduction. Ce concept est troublant pour moi._

 _Est-ce qu'_ Altiora _réfère à la hauteur du monstre ou à la distance du terre ou à un lieu mysterieux où personne ne peux pas aller? Un lieu qui n'existe pas physiquement? Mais il existe. Je le sais. Est-ce que_ Altiora _est la maison des formes supérieures? J'ai choisi de traduire le titre pour qu'il se réfère à un lieu, un très haut lieu très bizarre ..._ Rien n'est pas vrai, mais rien n'est pas faux ... Tous choses sont vrais et faux à la même fois.

 _Les mots_ Deus _et_ Daemonium _et_ Bestia _sont tous utilisés dans le poème. Mais je sais que ce bête qui est observé par les villageois n'est pas Dieu. Ce n'est pas le Seigneur. Ce n'est pas de bête ou de démon ou de dieu. C'est quelque chose ... autre. Un chose autre qui est inconnaissable, mais c'est à craindre. Et terriblement réel._

 _C'est un livre impie. Il devrait être brûlé. Mon chèr lecteur ... ne le lisez pas. Je ne peux pas le faire, mais peut-être vous pouvez._ _Ecoutez-moi: brûlez le livre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Philippote Fischel's commentary from French:
> 
> I cannot explain it. This unsettling book is impossible; with every word I wrote with the greatest care, I discovered that the original words -- the German words that I was translating -- were disappearing. The book is, I think, originally in Latin, but I wonder ... where _is_ the original? Does it still exist? Is _this_ the original? Perhaps the Latin version is only a copy, which was erased word by word when the German translator Monsieur Brasse carefully penned his translation, or perhaps he destroyed it ... for he commented not upon the location of the book nor upon the disappearance of the original text which he translated. I do not know what to think. But I do know what I want to do: I want to never again read _Ex Altiora_.
> 
> I cannot stop thinking about heights ... or more precisely, something that comes from the heights. I suppose that it seems reasonable: after all, the translation of _Ex Altiora_ is literally _from higher_. Or, I suppose, _from a higher place_. But that doesn't make sense. What _is_ it that is higher? Is my translation incorrect? But no ... that's impossible. For the book itself is its own translator. I am simply ... I am only the vessel of translation. This concept is disquieting for me.
> 
> Does _Altiora_ refer to the height of the monster, or the distance from the earth, or a mysterious place where no one can go? A place that does not exist physically? But it exists. I _know_ it does. Is _Altiora_ the home of some higher being? I chose to translate the title to refer to a place, a very high, very strange place ... Nothing is correct, but nothing is incorrect! Everything is right and wrong at the same time.
> 
> The words _god_ and _demon_ and _beast_ are all used in the poem. But I know that that beast seen by the villagers is no god. That is not the Lord. It is no beast or demon or god. It is something ... other. Something else unknowable, but to be feared. And terribly real.
> 
> This is an ungodly book. It should burn. My dear reader ... do not read it. I cannot do it, but perhaps you can. Listen to me: burn the book.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started listening to the Magnus Archives, and have found myself fixated on Ex Altiora to a strange degree.


End file.
